In a number of geographic locations, one or more networks are available for use by wireless computing platform users. Ideally, user communications should be conducted in a seamless fashion, even when a connection is initiated on one network and completed on another network. For example, a mobile user may begin communication using a wide area network (WAN) and move to a location where only a wireless local area networks (WLAN) is available. During the transition from the WAN to the WLAN, signal strength may degrade, and the connection may be lost.